Issue 30
Official Summary Turns out there is more to Darkpoop Cola than meets the eye, and now Dib has been recruited into the inner circle of Poopwatch, a secret society dedicated to stopping the advance of dark forces who would use the power of Poop for evil. But can Dib get his hands on a bottle of Darkpoop before Gaz kills him? And what does this have to do with ZIM? The thrilling part two of a two-part two-parter!https://oni-press.myshopify.com/products/invader-zim-31 Release Issue 30 was released on May 23, 2018. Variations INVADERZIM-30-COVER-A.jpg|Maddie C with Fred Stresing standard retail cover INVADERZIM-COVER-B.jpg|Krooked Glasses variant cover Issue #30 has a total of 2 cover variations. #Maddie C with Fred Stresing standard retail cover #Krooked Glasses variant cover Characters in Issue #30 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis The issue opens with the monstrous Poopthulhu destroying the city, which is revealed to be a vision provided by Future Cow, a cow used by Poopwatch to see possible futures. Dib then narrates a recap of the previous issue's events, including how he's joined Poopwatch in order to stop Nightnubs from summoning Poopthulhu and get some Darkpoop for Gaz. Fizzmitz assembles a group of Poopwatch wizards to assault Nightnubs' lair and stop him. Dib tries to join them, but is initially rebuffed due to lacking any special powers of his own. He then mentions that he knows where to get some Darkpoop to counter that which Nightnubs is using to power his ritual, recalling how in his search for the soda he learned that GIR had bought most of the supply in the city. Convinced, Fizzmitz sends Dib to retrieve a bottle of Darkpoop while he leads the attack on Nightnubs. The story then alternates repeatedly between the two. Fizzmitz's group impatiently waits for Dib to show up, before finally coming up with a plan that doesn't require Darkpoop and attacking as Nightnubs completes the ritual. Meanwhile, Dib arrives at Zim's base, where he explains the situation to Zim, who refuses to help at first. However, he finally agrees in exchange for Dib letting him do something to him. First, he tries to get a squidmonkey to eat Dib's brain, but it doesn't. He then tries to trap Dib in virtual simulations of humanity's worst fears, but Dib's not afraid of any of what he's shown. Finally, Zim settles for making Dib give him a compliment; after some struggle, Dib makes a vague compliment towards Zim's boots. Not impressed, Zim still gives Dib a bottle of Darkpoop, though he refuses to give another one for Dib to give to Gaz. Dib arrives at Nightnubs' lair, where an annoyed Fizzmitz points out that Poopwatch has already defeated him and Poopthulhu. He angrily dismisses Dib, letting him keep the Darkpoop, which Dib takes home to Gaz. And after all that Dib went through over two issues to get it, she doesn't even appear to like it all that much. Facts of Doom *This is the 3rd time in the comic series Dib and Gaz were focused on besides Zim, the previous times being Issue 5 and Issue 14. *This is the third multi-part story in the Invader ZIM comic series. The first was in Issues 1 and 2. The second was in Issues 22, 23, 24 and 25. *Just before the attack on Nightnubs' lair, Fizzmitz mistakenly refers to him as "Darknubs" instead. *Oddly, despite Dib's vision in the previous issue implying Zim would be the key to defeating Nightnubs, he plays no part in Poopwatch's victory. *The virtual reality helmet that Zim puts on Dib is the same one that was used in "Door to Door". References Category:Comic Category:Merchandise Category:Comic Series Category:Issue 30 Category:Multipart Stories Category:Volume 6